


Отражение

by deva_gor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Правдивое отражение лишь одно





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для команды Kink 2018 в рамках Зимней ФБ 
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету Sacvina_Jane
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

* * *

  
Он восседает на своём высоком троне — неприступный, недостижимый, — но я помню, как проступает румянец на его щеках, вижу, словно наяву, как волосы, тщательно уложенные сейчас, разметались по подушкам, точно туман, окутавший вершины деревьев. Губы, по обыкновению плотно сжатые, раскрываются, тщательно отмеряя выпускаемые на волю слова — но я вижу, что нижняя чуть припухла, почти незаметно, если не знать точно, на что смотреть: искусанная, истерзанная его зубами в попытках сдержать стон. Я пью эти стоны, не в силах утолить свою жажду — ночь за ночью, год за годом, — и пусть в тот миг, когда эта жажда окажется утолена, навечно остановится моё сердце! Закутанный в многослойные шелка, что прячут от сторонних глаз порою даже кисти его рук, оставляя на виду лишь самые кончики пальцев, — передо мной он не стыдится наготы, являя восхищённому взору всё своё совершенство. Стан его гибок, будто тростник на ветру, и сам он подобен боевому луку: так же гнётся в моих руках, других же — жестоко ранит. Я стекаю по его телу поцелуями — будто струи воды, будто дыхание ветра, — и умираю, и рождаюсь вновь каждый раз, когда он разводит для меня свои безупречные ноги.  
  
Как струны арфы, послушные менестрелю, он отзывается на каждое моё прикосновение, не отводит взгляда, не закрывает глаз — и я тону в их глубине, пока мучительно медленно проникаю в него: туда, где всё так горячо и нежно, знакомо и бесконечно, беспредельно желанно. Он сам подаётся мне навстречу, дышит тяжело, часто… Закусывает губы, тщась сдержать крик — и не выдерживает, каждый раз не выдерживает. Стонет — долго, протяжно, мучительно сладко — так, что сердце замирает, чтобы тут же зайтись в бешеной скачке: это я, это со мной, это для меня!  
  
— Леголас! — кто бы мог подумать, что моё имя может звучать так хрипло, с оттяжкой в низкий рык, словно рождённое в глотке опасного дикого зверя.  
  
Он и есть этот зверь, каким-то неведомым волшебством позволивший приручить себя.  
  
Я не способен продержаться долго: только не тогда, когда он так сжимается вокруг меня — теснейшим шёлковым капканом, — только не тогда, когда его ноги обхватывают мои бёдра, понукая двигаться быстрее, резче, глубже… И я срываюсь: изливаюсь в эту глубину — и лишь потом понимаю, что он всё ещё возбуждён.  
  
О, если бы я мог, я бы сгорел со стыда в тот же миг!  
  
Только он вовсе не выглядит разочарованным: взгляд его, затуманенный наслаждением, полон ласки и желания, — и я с охотой покоряюсь его зову.  
  
Сколь щедро он отдаётся, столь требовательно он берёт — вновь и вновь разя меня своим любовным копьём, не знающим промаха. Мнится, будто следующий удар проникнет мне в самое сердце, и, когда его семя наполняет меня, я точно чувствую, как течёт оно по моим венам, и весь я — он, и мы — одно целое, вечное, неделимое, нерушимое, совершенное…  
  
  
А как прекрасен он на поле боя — и каждый удар неотвратимо настигает цель! Подобно всполоху небесного огня, он яростно бьётся в самой гуще сражения, наполняя души врагов ужасом, преисполняя соратников гордостью… Балладам, воспевающим его бесстрашие, несть числа.  
  
И лишь я один знаю, что случаются с ним порой приступы чёрной тоски, заставляя затворяться в тишине наших покоев, куда нет в то время хода даже страже. В эти дни искусно наложенный морок сходит с его прекрасного лица, обнажая иссекающие его шрамы, незаживающие следы давно прошедшей битвы. Мрачно смотрит он в огромное зеркало, встречаясь взглядом с хмурым отражением. И я встаю за его плечом. Я — вот его настоящее отражение!  
  
Тогда наша близость неистова, словно течение горной реки. В ней нет места нежности, нет места жалости, она оставляет по себе множество отметин — укусов, глубоких царапин, подолгу сходящих синяков от намертво вцепившихся в нежную плоть пальцев. О, если б я только мог, я бы носил эти метки вечно — открыто и гордо, словно знаки доблести и чести.  
  
Увы, мне остаётся хранить лишь память о них — до срока. И знать, что он также помнит каждый оставленный след, читать память об этом в самой глубине его вновь безмятежного взгляда.  
  
  
Владыка мой, вечный как священный Лес, в котором я лишь тонкий зелёный листок. Моя вера, моя сила, моя жизнь, моя единственная любовь, моя бесконечная цветущая весна — Трандуил.  


  


* * *


End file.
